<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>亲密悖论 by Finnnk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467200">亲密悖论</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnnk/pseuds/Finnnk'>Finnnk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:56:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnnk/pseuds/Finnnk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>爱是眼睛之鱼的食粮，只有爱能让它们现身。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>亲密悖论</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>即使是作为一个孩子，本在大多数时候也过分柔软了。<br/>他是哈格里夫斯家唯一一个亚洲面孔，基因决定了他的五官并不像他的兄弟姐妹那么尖锐锋利。起初他们还会对着本说几句无伤大雅的玩笑话，但本只是笑。他是块沉甸甸的海绵，所有象征负面的情绪在他体内都能消化良好。他看上去像是默认接受了这所有的一切。不排斥亲近，也会有隐秘的淡漠。<br/>父亲要求他们所做的更像是在培养一个团队，一个在危难关头可以把后背交给彼此的团队。他给了他们一个命题作文，只要不偏离主题，接下来怎么发展全靠他们自己的想象。所以卢瑟把偏爱给了艾莉森，小五把万尼亚真正当成了自己需要去照顾的妹妹。而本，本只是看着。<br/>但是克劳斯不一样。克劳斯…很特殊。<br/>一开始他们并没有太多交集。某种程度上他和本是相似的，异世界的生物都是他们的老朋友，他们都一样的恐惧。只不过克劳斯把恐惧掩盖在了刻薄又诡异的自娱自乐下，他的反抗精神让他变成了个越飘越高的气球，游离在所有人之外。于是本站在地上，他踮起脚，摇晃着试图去抓住那条牵引的绳索。<br/>　　<br/>所以不是带着上帝的礼物来到世界上就能当个安稳的幸福小孩。父亲有段时间密集地给他们安排单人训练，甚至压缩了他们的私人时间（如果他们真的有这东西的话）。本不知道克劳斯经历了什么，但他明白他兄弟的歇斯底里不是没有原因的。他是个优秀的观察者，但他什么也做不了。<br/>“嘿，你还好吧？”<br/>“等等，你是在关心我吗迪亚哥？别想了，那本杂志可是我的珍藏，我只能允许你把它借走一小会。”<br/>克劳斯不会处理亲密关系。柔软的情感对他来说是全新的东西，如果不是本一直在角落里看着他，也会错过他的茫然与不知所措。<br/>迪亚哥恰到好处露出了嫌恶的表情，克劳斯大笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，轻佻的态度让他向来少根筋的二哥相信了拙劣的伪装。在一瞬间本像是和他对上了眼神，又好像没有。<br/>本真正意义上和克劳斯进行单独交流是在他第一次出任务之后。</p><p>他有没有说过他其实真的很怕疼？鲜血的味道并不好闻，他很痛，也很委屈。他没有开口，只是低着头用脚去蹭地上的尘土，等着那恼人的闪光灯黯淡下去。这样我就可以回家了，他想。<br/>艾莉森是第一个过来给他拥抱的。她已经开始有了女性微妙的特征，本被她拥抱着，有种婴儿泡在羊水中暖呼呼的感觉。不要哭。本吸了一下鼻子。记者们发出了善意的哄笑声，父亲皱着眉头站在旁边，眼里满是冷漠的不认同。他听见迪亚哥低声抱怨这个挑剔的老头。他被兄弟姐妹笨拙的安慰环绕着。<br/>除了克劳斯。<br/>克劳斯站在离他们不远的地方，专注地凝视着本。他没有加入哈格里夫斯家庭难得的温情时刻，但这不意味着他不在乎，本比平常更清晰地认知到这一点。他的眼睛总是如同干涸的沙漠，此刻却起了一层清晨的薄雾，瞳孔与眼尾构成的弧度像有条鱼在他眼睛里。<br/>　　<br/>那天晚上本做了梦，意料之中地。<br/>他在梦里不是他自己，也不是学院里的六号。他浸泡在一片海洋里。蓝色和绿色是海水中饱和度最高的颜色，他完全放松在这片颜色里，只觉得平静。身体很快就沾染上这片颜色，流出来的血也不再是红色的，他任由自己慢慢被夺走呼吸。一条鱼从不知名的角落里冲了出来。这是一条奇怪的鱼，它的眼睛在水里亮得吓人。它开始啄他的脸。<br/>本是在有谁的低哄中惊醒的。他还没能很好地适应混沌的黑暗，父亲长期训练的结果卓有成效，本在下一秒警觉起来，换回的是他兄弟踉跄着贴过来的温度。本盯着克劳斯无辜的脸，骂出了他短暂人生中的第一句脏话。<br/>他们摸黑着爬上了窗台。<br/>“所以你大半夜来我房间里，只是为了看我睡觉？”<br/>长达数分钟的沉默后，克劳斯还是没开口，所以本决定来当这个更成熟的人。<br/>“我只是来找你…你知道的，看看星星什么的。”<br/>本对着暗沉到能滴出墨水的夜空发呆。<br/>“是啊，星星。”<br/>克劳斯突然肉眼可见地焦躁起来。本在余光中看到他的脸皱成了一团，强忍着压抑住笑意。<br/>“好吧好吧，我只是想来确定我们的哭鼻子小男孩一切安好。”<br/>本终于笑了。有一种怪异的暖流沿着他的心脏注进胃里，这感受比白天的拥抱还要好，他想知道克劳斯抱起来是不是也是感觉那么好。<br/>于是他就这么做了。<br/>克劳斯僵住了。<br/>年轻的男孩们贴合在一起。他们并不是真正的兄弟，血缘的奇妙联系对他们来说并没有多少影响，但就是…他们太契合了。本的手指略带稚嫩地在克劳斯单薄的脊背上探索。不像他外表的张扬放荡，克劳斯抱起来那么小，那么柔软。本隐秘地感受到了做兄长的喜悦，尽管他是号码更后的那个。他没有尝试过酒精——那是成年人专属的乐趣，但他却能隐隐约约感受到类似醉酒后夺目的晕眩。他又看见那条奇怪的，漂亮的鱼了。<br/>一声突兀的抽泣在本的耳边响起。这是一种可怕的、持续的痛苦，你没办法让它离开，只能忍受它。本没有放手，他的拥抱更加具有重量。他是块尽职尽责的海绵。<br/>直到他们同时挣脱彼此，两只红着眼睛的抱抱企鹅在下一秒爆发出笑声。本不得不掐住自己的大腿，还试图去掐克劳斯的，才能将他们从被父亲训斥的悲惨境遇中解救出来。<br/>“嘿，克劳斯，我好像真的看到星星了。”<br/>“闭嘴吧。”<br/>本觉得自己又能呼吸了。他决定重新回到那个梦境，去摸摸那条鱼。<br/>“克劳斯，你能为我留下吗？”<br/>“我会为你留下。”克劳斯回答。<br/>end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>